In drip irrigation systems it is often desirable to furnish water to several emitters in the same general area from a common water supply source. Also, in drip irrigation systems it is preferable to filter the water to prevent the emitters from clogging or providing erratic flow rates. Further, it is often necessary to provide means in a drip irrigation system for supplying additives to the water such as fertilizers or pest control chemicals. A general object of the present invention is to provide a drip irrigation device that provides all of the aforesaid requirements.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drip irrigation apparatus with a multi-outlet head for controlling flow to a plurality of emitters that can be easily installed with unskilled labor either above or below the ground level.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a multi-emitter drip irrigation apparatus that is particularly well adapted for ease and economy of manufacture.